


Punky Doodle

by Epher



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character, Yoosung is autistic and has ADHD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epher/pseuds/Epher
Summary: Just a little thing I wrote for yooseven~





	1. Chapter 1

It had been about a week since Seven had asked him to be their boyfriend. It was a strange feeling, having a datefriend, but Yoosung was fond of it. He loved the random moments during LOLOL, eating, showering, and lectures where he remembered that somewhere was a person who loved him. And sometimes, he got random text messages that told him that that person was thinking of him too.

His favorite had to be the physical aspect of it. He had never really appreciated Seven's toned physique until recently. Of course, there had been jealousy, but now he found himself wanting to be with Seven, rather than be Seven. It helped that they adored his body, squish and fat included.

Now they sat together on the couch, playing Halo. It had been years since Yoosung played it, but he found that he liked playing almost any video game if Seven was playing with him.

"I'm gonna go get some more chips," Seven said, then paused the game and stood up.

Yoosung blinked and looked around, almost disoriented. "Okay," he said, though Seven had already left to go to the kitchen. He saw that Seven had taken off their jacket and threw it over the back of the couch, and he smiled. They had let him borrow the jacket a few nights ago on a date when it was chilly outside, and he loved how big it was. 

He leaned over and snatched the jacket, quickly pulling it on. The soft fleece brushed against his skin and he shivered. "Mmmm," he hummed as he hugged himself, basking in the pleasure from the texture. Glee overtook him, and he flapped his hands up and down to relieve his excitement. The sleeves fell over his hands as he did and he stopped, a small gasp leaving his lips. He gave an experimental flap and the sleeves swung up and down, making him laugh. He flapped his hands harder than before and laughed at the feeling. For good measure, he bounced a little bit in his seat. 

"Punky Doodle," Seven said, and Yoosung jumped. He wasn't sure what the nickname meant, but they had been calling him that recently. He hoped it was a good thing. Seven sat down with a new bag of chips and opened them. "Why're you stimming?" They popped a chip in their mouth and watched Yoosung with a soft expression.

Yoosung brought the long sleeves up to his mouth to hide his grin behind them. He loved the way they looked at him. "I like your jacket," he said, "It makes me happy."

Seven smiled and looked Yoosung up and down. "I like you wearing my jacket," they said, "It makes me happy."

Yoosung wiggled in his seat, feeling his cheeks sting. "You make me happy," he countered. 

Seven wrapped their arms around Yoosung's waist and pulled him close. He leaned into the touch, craving more once he got a little. They tilted their face down and paused, letting him initiate the kiss. He closed his eyes and shifted so that he was facing Seven and wrapped his arms around their shoulders. Once he was comfortable, he leaned up and pressed his face to theirs, missing their mouth by an inch. 

Seven chuckled and turned to meet Yoosung halfway. He relaxed and leaned in, savoring the pleasant feelings surrounding him: the soft fleece of the jacket, the pressure of Seven's body against his, the smoothness of the skin of their face, the way their nose and lips felt against his own. He moved away from the kiss to rub his cheek against theirs, humming with satisfaction.

"You have the strangest kisses, you know that?" Seven asked. 

Yoosung pulled away to look at their face, but it was still a soft expression. "Is that good?" He asked for clarification.

Seven nodded. "It's cute," they said, "It feels good."

Yoosung smiled and leaned back in to press his cheek against theirs, then moved down to their neck to bury his face. He kissed the smooth skin there, and after a moment, he kissed it again. Seven brought their hand to his hair and rubbed his head gently, and Yoosung sighed and opened his mouth to suck on the nape of their neck. He pressed his tongue against it, then pulled away.

"You're so cute," Seven whispered. They wrapped an arm around Yoosung's waist and pulled him into their lap. "I love it." They pressed soft kisses to Yoosung's face and jaw, then the tender skin behind his ear. He leaned into it, and he felt Seven's tongue slide up and over the top of his ear. They whispered, "I love it when you wear my jacket, babe."

The feeling of their wet tongue against him sent a tight feeling to his stomach, and he shivered. Wrapping his arms tighter around their shoulders, he whispered back, "What if I wore nothing else?" 

He felt Seven's teeth against the edge of his ear and he shivered again. "That would be really damn hot," they breathed.

Yoosung grinned. "Maybe one day I'll surprise you," he murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoosung sat down on the floor of Seven's kitchen and took the kitten out of its cage. He had found the little baby on the side of the road a few hours earlier. After a quick vet visit and a desperate call to Jumin to cover the costs, the kitten was healthy and happy. The vet guessed she was about eight or nine weeks old. She had cried herself hoarse, so when she tried to meow, all that came out was a small squeak. Yoosung felt tears rise to his eyes for the millionth time that day. She crawled out of his hands and back into the crate to lie down on the soft blankets.

"I bet you're tired, little baby," Yoosung cooed, "You've had a busy day, huh?" He looked around the kitchen for anything that could harm the kitten, and decided that it would be safe if he put up a gate between the kitchen and the rest of the apartment. There were some cardboard sheets under the sink, and with a little duct tape he was able to design a makeshift barrier from counter to counter. He left out some formula milk as his vet had suggested.

He looked at his phone. It was almost nine at night, and Seven should be returning from the synagogue soon. He typed a new text to Seven that read, "I'm at your place, when are you coming back?"

As per usual, the message was read immediately and Seven responded, "About twenty minutes."

Yoosung bit his lip and typed, "I have a present for when you get home~ ;)"

"Omg babe~ Can't wait ;D"

Yoosung locked his phone and took one last peek into the crate before going to Seven's room. It was Purim, a festive Jewish holiday, and Yoosung had planned on giving Seven a sexy Purim present until he found the kitten. It was clear that he couldn't take care of the kitten himself while in college, and they had always wanted a cat anyway. A kitten was a perfect present for them.

But could he still pull off the sex? If they saw the kitten, it would all be over and the rest of the night would be dedicated to her. He had to think of a way to get their attention to the bedroom as possible. A way to lead them directly there without glancing at the kitchen. A trail perhaps?

An idea hit Yoosung and he grinned. It wouldn't be too hard to pull off, since the bedroom was closer to the door than the kitchen. He stripped off his shirt and left it in front of the door, followed by his shoes and socks. He made a trail from the door to their bedroom, using his pants, his binder, and finally his underwear which he hung on the doorknob.

Once he was in Seven's room, he took their jacket from the floor and pulled it on, shivering with delight as the fabric brushed against his bare skin. He zipped it up all the way, then climbed into their bed and pulled the covers over his head. The feeling of being naked in Seven's bed and wearing their jacket was incredibly arousing, and he giggled into the pillow. Lying on his side, he took a deep breath and felt his chest expand for the first time since he had put on his binder that morning. It felt so wonderful, almost overwhelmingly so, to feel his chest open and unrestricted, his skin freely gliding across the fabric of the bed and the jacket. He couldn't flap his hands, so instead he kicked his legs back and forth in excitement.

He froze when he heard Seven's voice outside the room. They seemed to be appreciating the trail Yoosung left. He heard the door open, followed by a soft "Punky Doodle?"

Yoosung tried to stay still, but he couldn't keep from wiggling around in excitement under the covers. He peeked out and saw Seven standing beside the bed in a nun's outfit. Yoosung didn't see the point in dressing like a nun since they were Jewish, but they had thought it would be funny. He didn't understand their humor, but that was okay. 

"Happy Purim!" He said, then giggled and dove back under the covers.

He heard shuffling, then the covers lifted up and cool air rushed in as Seven climbed into bed. "Thank you, babe," they murmured, pulling him into an embrace. The nun costume had been discarded, and now they were only wearing boxers. Yoosung pressed against them and felt their arousal brush against his hips.

"I'm wearing your jacket," Yoosung whispered, turning to face them.

"Mmm..." Seven kissed him with gentle lips, then said, "and what else?"

Yoosung bit their bottom lip. "Why don't you find out for yourself?"

"Oh ho," Seven chuckled, "don't mind if I do." Their hand found its way to his leg, then slipped between his thighs. They slowly drew their hand upwards, and Yoosung pressed himself closer to them, shivering with anticipation.

Their hand finally reached the top and Yoosung sucked in a breath. He nipped at Seven's neck and they sighed. They moved their hand back and forth between Yoosung's legs, pressing between the wet lips. 

"You're already soaked," Seven commented, "Did you play before I got here?"

"Mmm, no," Yoosung murmured. He lifted up his leg and draped it over Seven, giving them more room. 

Seven hummed, their voice low and raspy. "I guess I just really rustle your jimmies, huh?" Yoosung giggled and pressed his hips against theirs. They used their other hand to pull his head up to meet him for a kiss, this one more intimate than the last. Their tongue slipped into his mouth and he sighed, relaxing and letting them take over. Seven unzipped their jacket and reached in to squeeze his breast. 

After a few minutes of Seven playing between his legs, he nipped on their lower lip. "Fuck me," he whispered. He pulled their boxers down a little.

Seven tried to hold back a moan, but it escaped their throat anyway. They pushed themselves onto their elbows and reached into the beside table. Yoosung waited patiently while they put on a condom and lubed up.

When they pressed inside, Yoosung arched his back. "Seven," he breathed. 

"You okay?" Seven asked. They lowered themselves down to their elbows.

"Yeah," Yoosung whispered, "Hurry up and fuck me already."

Seven chuckled. "You're always impatient," they murmured, "I like it." They started thrusting with fast and short movements.

Yoosung gasped. "Yes...Oh Seven, yes! Just like that..." His lower body filled with delicious pressure and he wrapped his legs around Seven's waist to pull them closer. "You're so good at this, oh!"

Seven groaned into his neck. "Babe," they breathed, "You like it when I fuck you like this?"

"Yes!" Yoosung cried out, "It feels so good!" He thrust his hips up.

"Yeah?" Seven asked, "What if I do this, hm?" They slid their hand between his legs and started rubbing in circles around his clit.

Pleasure spread like fire through his body and he yelped. "Oh! Seven! Yes!" His breath grew heavier and his hips jerked upwards uncontrollably. The pressure in his body became more intense and pleasure filled his mind. He let out a long moan.

"You gonna come?" Seven asked, "Punky, you gonna come for me?" They sped up their thrusts and bit down on his neck hard.

"Yes!" Yoosung cried, "Keep...keep doing that, yes!" The pain in his neck sent his senses into overdrive. "Ah, S-seven, I'm c--" He was unable to finish the sentence, because pleasure filled his mind and body. He shuddered and curled up into Seven as the waves of ecstasy ran over him. Finally, he collapsed onto his back and breathed out heavily. Seven continued thrusting into him.

He clenched around Seven's cock, his senses going wild in the aftermath of his orgasm. He dug his fingers into their back and paid close attention to their body. They were breathing heavily against his neck, and he could feel their heart beating hard against his chest. They grunted with every other thrust and their hips started to shake. They must be close to finishing. 

Yoosung reached down and grabbed their ass, squeezing and pulling Seven into himself. This apparently did the trick, because they moaned into his neck and their thrusts slowed down. Yoosung savored every shiver and spasm that ran through their body.

He closed his eyes while Seven pulled away and cleaned up, feeling his body pulse against the sheets. He put a hand underneath his left breast and pressed against his heart. It beat hard against his hand, and he took a few slow breaths to reduce his heart rate. He loved feeling it slow down as he recovered from the excitement.

When Seven returned to the bed, he had relaxed and sunk into the bed. They lay down next to him and hummed. "Yoosung," they murmured, "Will you tell me what's in my kitchen?"

Yoosung stiffened and glanced at them. Their eyes shone with mischief. "You knew?" He whispered.

Seven grinned. "I couldn't miss the tiny meows," they said, "I had to go take a peek."

"And you still came in here?" 

They pulled him into a hug and kissed his neck. "You left me a trail of your clothes," they breathed against him, "How could I ignore that?"

Yoosung giggled. "So you picked me over the kitten," he said, turning to face Seven.

"Mmm. I'll pick you over anything, babe." They pressed a kiss to his lips. "But I do want to go see the kitten."

Yoosung grinned against their lips. "Happy Purim," he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I'd love to hear your thoughts on how I did! <3


End file.
